<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Apart Beyond A Kiss by TsukkiNoNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566458">Fall Apart Beyond A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko'>TsukkiNoNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(idk the level of this), (if you clicked this PLEASE read the notes in the beginning), (okay), (um), (where tf do i begin), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Gore, Death Threats, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Guns, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Serious Injuries, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku Morisuke.</p><p>Age: 36.<br/>Current alias: Yasui Innei.<br/>Affiliation: Nekoma Pride.<br/>Position within family: hitokiri.<br/>Codename: Bakeneko.</p><p>Current concern: Konoha.</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p>this is set in the 'canon' timeline of the Yakuza server I'm in! Also, I'm a sucker for in medias res.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konoha Akinori/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Apart Beyond A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⇛ Yakuza AU, cannot emphasise it enough<br/>⇛ Heavily based off of the roleplayers 'Cray' and 'Els' from the HQ Yakuza server. I love them so much for creating such a soft and angsty (YES I SAID SOFT, SUCK IT) ship dynamic between two characters I never imagined I'd end up shipping<br/>⇛ I'll admit I joined literally as the first depicted scene was happening so anything that happened before then is a hassle to dig up, sorry<br/>⇛ some details are rewritten/reimagined</p><p>Title from 'Death of Me' by Marianas Trench! xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me!” </p><p> </p><p>Konoha doesn’t do as much as blinking when he’s at the gunpoint.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is the only fucking way </em>, Morisuke tells himself as he presses the muzzle more into the skin of Konoha’s forhead.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to tell you, Yasui?”<em> But that’s not my name </em>. “That you got the wrong person?”</p><p>“If you try to talk your way out of it, there will be torturing involved,”<em> what is this foreign feeling… inside me? Why am I hesitating? Why have I not blown this guy’s head off already? </em></p><p>“If you’re here to kill me…” a smirk etches onto the corner of Konoha’s lips. “Then do it. You have something to kill me with, don’t be a <em> pussy </em> and <em> do it </em>.”</p><p>“Not until you tell me how you knew I was following you,” Morisuke snarls. “You shouldn’t have been able to.”</p><p>“Have you considered you aren’t the only one who isn’t free of sin here?” Konoha prompts.</p><p> </p><p>That idea escaped from Morisuke completely. He schools his expression so the other man can’t tell he was taken aback.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Free of sins’, eh?” Morisuke thumbs at the safety.<em> I have to kill him. He’s a danger </em>. “Just so I happen to have a gun in my hand doesn’t necessarily mean that I’ve killed people before you, does it?”</p><p>“You have that look,” Konoha doesn’t sound fazed. “The look of someone tormented by those he’s killed.”</p><p>“Tormented is a big word, and it’s not the accurate one either,” Morisuke wants to know why on Earth this one man, this one meaningless, insignificant person, has so much effect on him. “I killed with glee, baby boy. If I killed someone, then it’s because I <em> wanted </em> to.”</p><p>“So, you don’t want to kill me, Yasui?”<em> stop calling me by that name! </em> “Is that why there’s a gun muzzle between my eyes and yet, I’m still alive?”</p><p>“Shut up!” he barks, pointer finger at the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just pull the trigger and this is all over. No more weird things happening inside my head. I can live a normal life as a part of the Nekoma Pride. Hell, I’ll even go drinking with Futakuchi again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yasui…” </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Morisuke can feel it slipping; his control, his resolve, the fake reason he gave himself why he needs to kill Konoha.</p><p>“You don’t want to kill me, we both know this,” the other man’s voice drops to a whisper, kind of like what Morisuke would imagine the first ray of the morning sun to feel like.</p><p>“I do—”</p><p>“Then prove yourself, Yasui Inei,” Konoha breathes. “Prove that you want to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Morisuke doesn’t know why he’s allowing his target to guide his gun muzzle towards his heart. Yes, that’s a more effective way to kill someone, but why is he allowing this?</p><p> </p><p><em> I am just a loyal dog to the Nekoma Pride </em> , Morisuke snarls inside his head <em> . I’m loyal to only Kuroo- </em> oyabun <em> and no one else. This Konoha can’t have a place in my head! I just can’t! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Do it,” Konoha tightens his grip on the trigger. “Unless you can’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Morisuke feels an odd warm wetness trailing down the corner of his eye when Konoha cups his face. And he’s still allowing this. His grip on his gun loosens when their lips touch.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a foreign feeling. To have someone’s lips on him without any intent to betray him. To have someone’s hand on him without any intent to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>To have someone to<em> care about him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not alone in this world, Yasui,” Konoha whispers against his lips, his breaths tickling his lips. “You never were.”</p><p>“You’re shitting yourself, Konoha,” despite the harsh tone of his words, there’s no bite in his voice.</p><p>“You only proved <em> me </em> right, just remember that in case you change your mind in the future!” Konoha chuckles.</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question, I hope you realise that,” Morisuke growls.</p><p>“Is that all you care about? Where <em> my </em> loyalties lie?” Konoha pulls away, and Morisuke already finds himself missing the warmth of the other man’s lips.</p><p>“I also care… about cats,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Aren’t you a cute little thing—wait, I don’t mean little in a literal sense!” Konoha’s eyes widen, gleaming with a mischievous light. “Yasui—”</p><p>“‘Yaku,’” he clears his throat. “Call me by my real name since I c-don’t want to kill you.”</p><p>“That was not what I was expecting tonight, but I’ll take it!”</p><p> </p><p>Yaku’s taken by surprise, once more, when the other man kisses his forehead and crouches down to pick up the gun.</p><p> </p><p>“If you end up killing me one day,” Konoha whispers as he places the gun in Morisuke’s palm. “Don’t kill me as enemies, but rather, your lover.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Morisuke is fucking confused by his own actions last night.</p><p> </p><p>And pretty much everything that happened.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn’t he kill Konoha?</p><p> </p><p>They parted ways, or rather, he threatened to kill Konoha for spouting nonsense and he hid himself in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t…” Morisuke starts, confused by his own head. “I allowed the fucker to touch me…”</p><p> </p><p>His phone goes off, interrupting his train of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From: Unknown </em>
</p><p><em> Sorry, it’s Konoha </em> <em><br/></em> <em> can I see you right now? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> to: Konoha (?) </em>
</p><p><em> how do you have my number </em> <em><br/></em> <em> forget about it, send me your location </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thirteen minutes later, Morisuke is at the location Konoha summoned him to.</p><p> </p><p>An<em> injured and bleeding </em> Konoha, that is.</p><p> </p><p>He sees red.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” he’s already ripping at the hem of his shirt to make a makeshift bandage. “Why are you missing a segment of a—don’t tell me…”</p><p>“You already knew I’m a part of a yakuza group,” Konoha sighs. “I just… can’t tell you<em> which </em>one because of privacy stuff.”</p><p>“Need I remind you there are five yakuza groups including the <em> kumicho’s </em>?” Morisuke refutes.</p><p>“Smartass,” Konoha laughs. “Can you… drive me home, please? I don’t know who else to ask.”</p><p>“You’re telling me what happened first, Konoha,” he manages a barely civil tone.</p><p>“… this kid I kinda took in as a younger brother mouthed off our<em> oyabun </em> and had to have his finger cut off,” there’s regret swimming in Konoha’s eyes, but he can tell it’s not from stepping in for the kid. “So, I stepped in…”</p><p>“I figured as soon as you said ‘this kid’,” Morisuke groans. “Just how stupid are you?”</p><p>“He’s just a kid! I wanted him to lead a somewhat better life with all ten of his fingers intact!” Konoha pouts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s cute. Wait, no it’s not! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“… will you drive me home now, Yaku?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Yaku </em>.</p><p> </p><p>That’s become a name only the members of Nekoma would call him. Kuroo-<em> oyabun </em> would call him ‘Yakkun’, and there’s one particular lawyer calling him ‘kitty’ just to pisss him off. He’s grown to hate everyone, and yet, here came Konoha, an exception to that. </p><p> </p><p>(Not that he will ever admit that aloud.)</p><p> </p><p>“On another condition,” Morisuke sighs; Konoha arches a questioning eyebrow. “Tell me your given name.”</p><p>“Oh,” confusion creeps its way across Konoha’s pretty face. “It’s Akinori(秋紀).”</p><p>“Aki(明) as in bright?<b>”</b></p><p>“No,” Akinori laughs softly, then hisses from pain. “Aki(秋) as in ‘fall’, though that begs the question…” Konoha―Akinori―lets out a deep breath before continuing. “Tell me yours.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a full minute for Morisuke to realise what the other man meant by his request.</p><p> </p><p>“Morisuke…” he feels shy and hates himself for that. “But call me that when someone else is around and I <em> will </em> kill you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s less than a twenty-minute ride on his bike to Akinori’s place. His place looks so…<em> Kohona Akinori </em>. It radiates the late fall sunshine-y vibes and Morisuke wants to fall asleep here.</p><p> </p><p>“Mori…?” Akinori calls him once he’s been led to his bed. </p><p>“You look pathetic, having your finger cut off for someone else’s fuck up and all,” Morisuke hisses.</p><p>“Just… don’t leave me,” a thin smile spreads on his lips.</p><p>“<em> Baka </em>, why would I―”</p><p> </p><p>Akinori seems to have used up his last energy to tell that message since the other man is fast asleep now. Sighing, Morisuke finds some fresh, <em> actual </em> bandages to wrap up his man’s injured pinky finger before lying down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You make me feel so warm like the late-summer afternoon that alerts someone of the start of fall, Konoha Akinori... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelidahauk">Dr. Mom</a> for creating such a pleasant environment to RP in! 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>